Now, What's Happened Here?
by iwannabemrsfelton
Summary: Imagine what would happen if all three generations magically ended up in a room together? Intrigued? Then read on! Rubbish summary, first fanfic, ONE SHOT! Important: Where it says 6 years later, it should say 24. I know it's a extreme mistake. I'm sorry!


Now, what has happened here?

"James Potter get back here at once!" Lily Evans shouted as she chased him down the third floor corridor.

"Catch me!" James called back.

"Wait up guys," Sirius Black panted as him and Remus Lupin ran after the couple.

"I thought dogs were meant to be energetic, Padfoot," Remus teased. "Why are we following them anyway?"

"I want to see Lily hex Prongs when he gives her back her quill," Sirius said, grinning.

"Don't you mean _if _he gives her back her quill?" a voice came from behind a suit of armour they had just passed.

"James, mate, she'll realise you're not in front of her anymore," Remus pointed out. Sure enough, they heard footsteps coming closer to them from in front.

"Cover for me?" James asked as he jumped back behind the armour.

"Where's Potter?" Lily spat at Sirius as she rounded the corner. Remus and Sirius took a small step towards the armour so as to guard it.

"I, erm, don't know..." Sirius muttered.

"He's behind the armour, isn't he?" Lily said. She knocked hard on the suit of armour and heard a grunt of pain from behind it. James side-stepped out, rubbing his head. Lily advanced on him, making James cautiously step backward until his back rested against a closed door. Sirius and Remus followed, smirking.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Quill." Lily said in a warning tone, her wand pressed into James' neck under his chin. James looked for an escape route but Lily was standing right in front of him, so close their noses were almost touching. James felt behind his back for the door knob and twisted it when he found it.

"You'll have to come and get it, Evans," he grinned as he pushed open the door and walked inside. Lily, Sirius and Remus followed him in. When they were all inside the room, the door closed and the floor started to spin.

"Woah, what's happening?" Remus asked as he fell to the ground. The other three fifteen-year-olds were sent flying as the floor moved away from their feet. The four of them felt like they were flying until the room stopped spinning and they were thrown to the floor of the very same room they had entered a few minutes ago.

"I'm getting out of here," Lily said. She saw the stolen quill on the floor, picked it up, glared at the three marauders and stomped out of the room. A second later, Lily came into the same room from a door on the opposite wall.

"What the - " she said.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to leave," Sirius said, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"I guess we're stuck here," James grinned as Lily's anger boiled inside her.

"Aaaaargh!" she screamed.

~~~~~~~~~ 25 years later ~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley skidded to a halt at the end of the third floor corridor.

"I think we lost her," Ron panted as he bent over, trying to get rid of the stitch he had.

"For someone so short and fat, Umbridge can sure run," Ginny grinned through her heavy breathing.

"Did you talk to Sirius, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he said my dad was a good man, he just didn't like Snape, that's all," Harry replied, straightening his glasses.

"Mr Potter, I demand you stop running!" came a high voice from behind them.

"Oh hell, quick, in here," Ginny opened the door nearest to her and the four teenagers ran in. As soon as the door closed behind them the room started to spin and they were thrown to the floor. An "Oof!" came from behind Harry.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Over here mate," came Ron's voice from the other side of the room.

"Who's Ron? It's Sirius," said the voice behind Harry.

"What? Sirius?" Harry asked, confused, as the room stopped spinning and a boy about Harry's age with curly dark hair and a cheeky grin came into view.

"Yeah, who're you?" Sirius replied.

"I was going to ask the same question," said James. "We look almost identical, except for your eyes and that scar on your head. In fact, your eyes look just like - "

"Mine," Lily finished for James as she walked over to Harry as well.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked.

"Oh. My. God." said Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were all staring at the scene in front of them.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Okay, wait," Remus said. "Lets organize ourselves. We should introduce who we are to avoid more confusion, I'll start: I'm Remus Lupin, I'm 15 years old."  
>"I'm Sirius Black, I'm 15 too," Sirius said. "You go next," he said to Ron.<p>

"I'm Ron Weasley and I'm 15."  
>"I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. I'm 14."<br>"I'm Lily Evans, I'm 15 years old."  
>"I'm Hermione Granger and I'm also 15 years old." The only people left were the two bespectacled, black-haired boys who were still staring at each other.<p>

"Go on James." Remus nudged him with his elbow.

"Sorry. I'm James Potter, I'm 15."

"I'm Harry Potter and I'm 15 too."

"Woah," Sirius said. "That's so weird; your son's the same age as you, James."

"How on earth did this happen?" Ron asked.

"No idea," replied Lily who was staring at James and Harry as if they both had an extra head.

~~~~~~~~~ 6 years later ~~~~~~~~~

"So how come mum and dad haven't come to say hi?" the brown-haired sixteen-year-old said.

"They're working. So are Ron and Hermione but they're all coming to watch the third task tonight. They're all so excited that ickle Jamsie is a tri-wizard champion," Teddy Lupin replied as he squeezed James Potter's cheeks.

"Did they actually say ickle?" James asked, mortified.

"Yup," Teddy replied as James groaned and the other four teenagers with them laughed.

"I can't believe you're winning, James," Lily Potter said to her big brother.

"Thanks," James said, sarcastically.

"No offence," Lily quickly added, grinning. James merely grunted in reply.

"I think she just means that Brunt guy from Durmstrang looks like the kind of person to win a tournament," Rose Weasley explained to her cousin.

"Yeah, well, Durmstrang won't win this year, their champion is third," Albus Potter stated.

"Hogwarts hasn't changed much in the past seven years since I left," Teddy said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I guess this guided tour thing is kind of pointless to you," Hugo Weasley, Rose's brother, shrugged.

"Nah, it's alright," Teddy said. "Besides, I like spending time with you five." The six of them wandered down the third floor corridor, stopping at times to point out portraits and classrooms to Teddy.

"What's this door?" the turquoise-headed 24-year-old asked.

"Dunno, I've not seen it before," Albus replied. Curiously, he opened it and found himself pulled inside along with Teddy, James, Rose, Lily and Hugo. They got inside and the room started to spin and shake but the weird happening stopped as quickly as they had started.

"Woah, now I'm dizzy," said Lily, standing up to see two more red-headed girls stood in front of her. "Erm, hi. Who are you?"

"Lily Evans," said one.

"Ginny Weasley," said the other.

"What?" asked Albus, coming over to see his little sister staring at two people who said they were Lily Evans and Ginny Weasley.

"How is that possible?" Lily breathed.

"Oh no, not another generation," James (the first) sighed.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Well, obviously this lot are another generation of our families. I mean, look at him," James (the first) said, pointing at Albus. "He's another person who looks like me."

"Are you James Potter?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, are you a Potter too?"  
>"How did you know? I'm Albus Potter."<br>"Wait," said Harry as he stared at Albus. "If this is another generation then that means... who are your parents?"

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," Albus replied.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted.

"Oh, hi uncle Ron. Mum always said you overreact to everything," Lily (the second) said.

"Uncle Ron? Wait, are you Albus's sister?" Ginny asked the smaller red-head.

"Yup," Lily (the second) replied. "And that boy over there, James, is my oldest brother."

"You have THREE CHILDREN? With my SISTER?" Ron screamed at Harry.

"You have kids too, Ron," Albus said, smirking.

"What?"

"Hi dad," Rose and Hugo said together, waving at Ron.

"Oh, and hi mum," Rose added as she looked at Hermione.

"What? Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, did we forget to mention that?" Rose giggled.

"How come you lot don't seem fazed by the fact you're the same age as your parents?" Sirius asked Hugo as they watched Hermione and Ron's reactions to the news.

"I dunno. I think we just find it more interesting than shocking," Hugo shrugged.

Teddy was watching the scene in front of him from the side of the room. James (the first), Harry and Albus were deep in conversation; Sirius was teaching his best pranks to James (the second) and Hugo; Rose and Ginny were watching as both of the Lilys chatted and Ron and Hermione were standing together and looking awkward. The only other person stood on their own was Remus, Teddy's father. Teddy didn't really want to tell Remus that he's his dad; he just wanted to get to know Remus without Remus feeling awkward.

"Hey," said Remus to Teddy as he walked over.

"Hi," Teddy replied.

"I'm Remus Lupin. Who're you?" Remus asked. But before Teddy had time to answer, the door opened and in walked an old man with a long white beard, half-moon glasses and twinkling eyes.

"Hello everyone," said Albus Dumbledore. "Now, what has happened here?"

THE END


End file.
